Accidentally in Love
by Cheyenne Dancer
Summary: Fighting and teasing are just a couple of ways to sublimate one's feelings. Gojyo and Goku are about to find out a little more about pop psychology than they ever imagined. Rated for strong language and yaoi overtones.


**Accidentally in Love**

By Cheyenne Dancer

Rating: Teen/Worksafe currently

Pairings: Goku/Gojyo

Warnings: I, like K, am subject to random bursts of Japanese. Which, like K, may also be both horribly misspelled, mispronounced and misused...gomen.

* * *

It had been a wicked few days getting into town -- any town -- much less one with an inn. Chased by thick dark clouds hanging low like a pregnant belly and one cigarette short of misery, the tiny warm glow from the lanterns of the Last One Inn was a welcome reprieve from both Hakkai's desperate cheer and Sanzo's increasing temper.

The restaurant the inn offered was nothing but an afterthought - barely large enough for a half dozen families. For all of its apparent poverty, it had a well-cared for appearance. Pale curtains of some faded gold silk filtered the afternoon sunlight, clean linens of a matching checkered pattern and a small hand painted vase filled with brightly colored wildflowers adorned each small table.

It was evident from the number of people hanging around that this was a meeting place of sorts for the townspeople. Men just in from work, women and children in from the carefully tended fields, all exchanging friendly smiles and the day's news.

The fact that there were four strangers in their midst not bothering them at all. Chatter ebbed and flowed around the ikkou like the sea.

The innkeeper's oldest daughter, Mei something or the other, was a real looker, dark hair and dark eyes and winsome smiles all wrapped up in a tiny package with some of the biggest tits that Gojyo had ever had the pleasure to lay eye or -- hopefully soon -- hand upon. And not a bit adverse to Gojyo's rather blatant overtures. In fact, she made it plain that moo goo gai pan wasn't the only thing on the menu, fluttering her eyelashes, giggling coyly while taking his order and bending over so close to Gojyo's face every time she refilled his sake cup that he could have guessed her bra size.

Gojyo grinned, stretching his long legs out under the table and toasting the little brunette with the cup in his hand. Oh yeah. Tonight was sure looking up, warm sake, a hot bath, a little playful nookie and a nice soft bed to rest his world weary bones. Heh.

Life was good. And if he played it right, he even had time for a little of his favorite game: tease the monkey and bait the monk.

Empty and near-empty dishes lay scattered across the once pristine tablecloth like spent shells from Sanzo's gun. He hid a grin behind a sip of sake... wait for it... wait for it... now!

"Hey, if you're not gonna eat that, give it to me!" Goku snatched the remaining platter of nikuban from before Gojyo. Casting a triumphant grin Gojyo's way, Goku began shoveling the tasty pastries into his mouth as if they were his first bite of food in centuries instead of the last of a steady stream that had found its way between his lips.

Grabbing a ladle from the remains of the egg-flower soup, Gojyo cheerfully swung at Goku's head. "Oi, ape face, save some of that for me!"

Ducking, Goku shoveled the last nikuban into his mouth gesturing with his chopsticks, "Don't call me names idiot kappa! I didn't see your name on any of them."

"Who are you calling pervert? You'd have to be able to read to do that, you stupid monkey."

"If the name fits..." Goku paused rolling his eyes at Mei. "Besides, I can too read!" Goku declared indignantly. "It says baka, right there!" Goku jabbed his chopsticks at Gojyo's forehead.

Before Gojyo could unleash a scathing reply, both he and Goku ducked as Sanzo fired a warning shot that parted Goku's hair and missed Gojyo's shoulder by a hairsbreadth.

"Fuck!" Gojyo growled glowering at Sanzo as the wooden splinters from the timber support sprinkled about him like confetti. "Temper, temper, baldy, you could put someone's eye out with that thing."

"You idiots can it." Sanzo snapped sparing Gojyo a blistering look from darkly troubled eyes.

Sanzo needed to lighten up and Gojyo was just the one to help. Oh yeah.

First Goku then Sanzo. His inner child was doing a tap dance. It was like the best carnival ride ever... and Sanzo was as predictable as Goku. Poke Goku and Sanzo reacted. Monk had it bad. Gojyo grinned to himself.

"Scary." Goku cowered, sending large puppy eyes Sanzo's way. Poor kid couldn't cut a break with a hacksaw. He'd've had more luck with Gojyo and wasn't that an image to scrub from his brain?

Gojyo chimed in, "Oooh, cranky monk. You need to get laid."

The screech of the chair as Sanzo lunged to his feet nearly echoed as the background chatter stilled.

Eyes flashing with purple fire, his porcelain face set in angry disdain, Gojyo found himself unsuccessfully dodging Sanzo's harisen and oddly grateful from the look of promised mayhem that the monk hadn't remembered the Smith & Wesson a second time.

"Damn. Fuck." Gojyo swatted at the fan. "Give it a rest you prick."

Goku grinned annoyingly, sticking out his tongue from behind Sanzo's robes, "Serves you right, you stupid kappa."

Clearing his throat, Hakkai interjected quietly, a slightly amused look sparkling in green eyes. "Please don't scare the serving girl. I'd like to spend the night indoors for a change."

"Ch', whatever." Sanzo shoved the Sanbutshin's gold Amex at Hakkai. "Goku."

"Yes, Sanzo?" Goku paused in his ravaging of the remains. "You're in Gojyo's room tonight. I don't need any more headaches."

"But..." Goku subsided at Sanzo's stern look.

"I'll be upstairs." Shooting Gojyo a pointed look, "Reading."

Gojyo snickered rudely. "Is that what they call it at the monastery, Sanzo-hoshii-sama?"

Choosing to ignore Gojyo's gibes, Sanzo retreated through the archway toward the steps that led upwards to their rooms.

"This is all your fault!" Goku whined.

"Shut up, monkey."

"Really, Gojyo. You're not helping matters any." Hakkai glanced at him reprovingly.

Grinning unabashedly, feeling a bit of win in the face of Sanzo's retreat, Gojyo replied, "C'mon, 'kai. It's just too much fun getting a rise out of the great Sanzo... and it does him good, too."

Hakkai sighed, looking at Gojyo dubiously. "Well. I suppose knowing you would most likely tease a tiger with a stick there's very little use in cautioning you with Sanzo." Hakkai stood up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where ya goin?" Gojyo made to stand but Hakkai waved him back to his seat, holding up the Amex card between two slender fingers.

"I will pay for our dinner and then there are a few supplies I wish to secure before turning in."

"Oi, Hakkai. Take the monkey with you." Gojyo jerked his thumb over his shoulder at where Goku was sulking.

Hakkai gave Gojyo a paternal smile, dark lashed eyes alight with sardonic amusement. With a bit of dryness coloring his tone, Hakkai replied, "After so many days and nights together in Hakuryuu, I believe I can handle tonight's purchases alone."

Seeing his night's fantasy slowly crumbling, Gojyo pouted, "Why do I have to babysit the monkey?"

"I'm not a baby!" Goku protested scowling.

"Yes, well. That normally would have fallen to Sanzo," Hakkai paused meaningfully gaze leveled at Gojyo. "However, he's not here, now, is he?"

"C'mon Hakkai. You know it was all in good fun. And I have plans for tonight."

"I believe the word is had, Gojyo, however, Goku's not finished yet, are you Goku?" Hakkai spared the boy a gentle glance at which Gojyo shook his head, "And since you are in part responsible..." Hakkai spread his hands helplessly.

"Yare, yare..." Gojyo subsided in the chair, deflated. First chance in three days for a little one on one and he had just sabotaged any chance he had of doing the horizontal mambo. Shoulders slumping, he watched Hakkai, a wry twist to his lips, "You win, okaasan. Pick me up a carton of smokes?"

"Thank-you Gojyo." Hakkai's smile was a little more open, more of his usual 'Gojyo you're an adorable dork' smile and less of the 'I am ten seconds from ripping out your entrails and feeding them to you in your morning gohan' smile.

Gojyo waved him off. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm a prince. Don't suppose you can bring me back a princess with those hi-lites?" At Hakkai's frown, Gojyo laughed, "Joke, 'kai, joke?"

"Ah. ha.ha." Hakkai smiled politely and left.

"Damn." Gojyo slid down in the chair. At least he could still get that hot bath. A flicker of movement caught Gojyo's attention causing him to turn just in time to catch Goku plucking the last bit of duck from the plate. His plate.

"Goku, wait up. I wanted that slice, you ate the whole freaking rest."

"Too slow, ojiisan. You shouldn't yatter like an old woman then." Goku held the tender bit pierced on the tip of his chopstick, eyes filled with teasing laughter.

Damn it. First he had to babysit and then he didn't even get his share of the food. It wasn't fair. He'd known he'd be fighting for his life on this little pleasure junket; he just hadn't known he'd be fighting for every fucking bite of food to eat like some kind of wild animal. "That's fucking inconsiderate, you damn monkey."

Goku stared at him with a thoughtful frown, chopstick poised halfway to his mouth. "You think so?" he asked in a tiny voice.

Hiding a look of triumph, Gojyo nodded, "Yeah. What would Sanzo-chan say?"

"I'm sorry Gojyo..." Goku spoke contritely. "Here." He offered Gojyo the chopstick.

Gojyo blinked. If he'd known it would be this easy, he would've invoked Sanzo's name from day one.

Just as his fingers brushed the chopstick, Goku whipped it out of his reach and licked down one side before holding it back out. "Don'cha want it Gojyo?" He gave the red-headed kappa a wide-eyed look of innocence.

"Fuck that's disgusting."

Shrugging Goku replied, "Since you don't want it..." Laughing, Goku happily gobbled the tidbit down.

"That's it. A grudge over food is serious business bakasaru!" Grabbing the only bowl of food left on the table, Gojyo began slurping the yaksoba noodles.

"Hey!"

Not to be outdone, Goku made a grab for the dish, but Gojyo held on tight, red eyes flashing a warning. "Back off, monkey," Gojyo growled around a mouthful.

"No way will I lose to you, you pervert!" Goku declared, inhaling his end of the noodles.

More amused than angry, he began to suck faster, slurping his way through the dish, not even bothering with chopsticks. Gojyo felt a tug on the noodle in his mouth and his eyes widened.

Goku nibbled his way down the last bit of pasta too fast for Gojyo to surrender his end and suddenly they were nose to nose. Grinning evilly, Goku tilted his head and brought his mouth the last few centimeters to gently touch Gojyo's lips.

It had been too long since the last town. That had to be the explanation behind the nervous fluttering in his belly as Goku's lips moved softly against his. He felt Goku's teeth close bite down on the noodle, touch soft as a butterfly's wing.

A bit of juice trickled from his lips and his tongue flickered out to catch it, sliding along Gojyo's lips in a teasing glide.

Just as Gojyo opened his mouth to protest, Goku turned his head sealing their lips together, Goku's tongue thrusting in chasing the flavors in his mouth. Startled, Gojyo froze. His heart thudded like a wild thing caught in a trap.

Goku was kissing him.

Goku looked equally startled and equally frozen.

This close Goku's eyes were large molten pools of gold laced by dark lashes. Goku gave a sighing little moan and his eyes fluttered closed as if Gojyo tasted good.

And Gojyo knew Goku tasted good. Now.

Goku tasted like fresh deep earth and sunlit flowers, mountain rains and thunderstorms raging in the sky. Primal and earthy and innocent all wrapped up in one small contained package. And how had he not seen this before?

Gojyo's eyes slid closed, and he answered Goku's little sigh of pleasure with his own low groan. Tongues slid together, tangling and chasing each other and Gojyo spared a thought to wonder if this was Goku's first kiss, and couldn't help but shudder at the possessive rush that followed that thought.

He wrapped his hand behind Goku's head, angling him closer and deeper into a kiss, a real kiss. He could feel Goku's wide hands twist in the long strands of his hair. Gojyo sucked on the boy's lower lip, and Goku was a quick study.

Oh. Fuck. The kid could kiss.

"Oh. My." A tray clattered to the floor and they jumped apart. Goku turned wide surprised eyes on him, fingers touching lips that were plump and moist from Gojyo's abuse.

Gojyo felt his face heat, matching the color of his hair. He'd kissed Goku. Granted, he hadn't meant to kiss Goku and surely the kid hadn't meant to kiss him but ... he was so dead. Sanzo would fucking kill him if he ever found out.

Mei was staring at them wide-eyed as were a few of the remaining clientele. "I'm sorry, Gojyo-san. I didn't know you were..." Mei paused searching for a polite word. "That way."

Shit. She'd obviously gotten the wrong notion. Mei and a handful of others. Of course, how could she not with him and Goku playing tonsil hockey in the middle of her daddy's restaurant?

"Ah...no, Mei..." Goku was staring at him as if only just seeing him and suddenly Gojyo found he couldn't finish what he was saying.

Mei looked ready to crumble and fled, no doubt to tell her sisters what a flaming queen he was. A few of the diners were shooting them harsh looks, while one or two of the men were staring at both of them speculatively.

Hell. He'd best grab the bottle of sake and retire before there was trouble. He needed a cigarette. He needed time to think and sort this out. This... thing... that had happened.

And fuck... he was sharing with Goku tonight.


End file.
